Skittery's Survival Guide to High School
by Jaywing25
Summary: Skittery hates everything, everything puts him in a bad mood but nothing want's to make him rip his hair out and stomp his feet like High School. Ever since Freshman year life has been a dull and angry hole but this Junior year Skittery is making sure that he survives it without any humiliation and for that he is going to need a survival guide.
1. Chapter 1

**Due to recent events (pm me if you want the story) I have decided to let out all my anger and stress out on fanfiction.**

Phrase: High School

Definition: A terrible place where dreams go to die.

Synonyms: Jail, Penitentiary, A concentration camp basically.

Sentence: Kurt decided that life wasn't worth living if he had to go to high school.

Or at least that's the definition Skittery would have given had he been asked. He wanted to cry, scream, wail, and tear everything apart. The only thing holding him together was Bon Jovi singing in the background about a broke couple living on a prayer.

Skittery let a pained groan escape from him. His parents had told him that he had to cut down his random angry screaming.

The mirror should have cracked when Skittery looked at it. His hair was all ruffled and messy, his Foo Fghters shirt was all wrinkly, his black skinny jeans looked like they hadn't been washed in over a month, and his vans were scuffed and dirty. It was exactly what he was going for.

 _As long as you stayed beneath the radar nothing would ever happen_

Those words had been plastered on his heart ever since second semester freshman year.

Phrase: Freshman Year

Definition: The year where middle school really stops being so terrible because its been replaced by the kraken.

Sentence: Skittery's dreams and innocence were eaten like Johnny Deep in the second movie of the Pirates of the Caribbean as soon as Freshman year started.

With a last look at summer, Skittery stared at his walls covered with band posters. This was it. Summer's freedom was fading as the clock ticked away the seconds.

Taking a deep breath, Skittery headed for his door and turned the knob. _He could do this._

Nope, he couldn't do it.

"Mom I've decided I'm not ever going to school again!" He shouted, before slamming his bedroom door and locking it. Skittery threw his backpack on the floor and flew to his desk. He booted up his computer and started logged unto EMOSUNITE . His feed was flooded with losers like him complaining about how much school sucked and how they just wanted to wear guy liner and dress like Billie Joe Armstrong.

It was so awful. The thought of returning to school made Skittery want to cry, He rubbed his eyes angrily and forced the tears away.

 _It was so stupid too cry._

Skittery scrolled through the names of the people available to chat. He found KurtCobain101 and started to type.

 _"Dude, I want you to freaking kill me"_

The response was almost immediate.

 _"I don't want to go to jail for you"_

Skittery chuckled before answering.

 _"I'm begging you. I'll watch Twilight if you don't"_

It took seconds for him to get a response.

 _"Don't do it Skitts! That movie is poison to every man's masculinity"_

Before Skittery was done laughing there was rapid thumping at this door.

"Skittery! You better be in that car in ten minutes or I'm canceling the internet!"

The threat was empty, His Mother would never do that but Skittery knew he better get in that car. He told KC101 that if he never heard from him again it was because school had destroyed his inhibitions and his brain had blown up because of al the mediocrity.

Breakfast bars were God's gift to Teenagers, Skittery shoved some into his backpack before heading to the front door. He still had like six minutes left but he didn't want to be the one his mother glared at when they hit traffic.

The car was unlocked and running, which meant that his Mother was just about to push Megan, his over-dramatic and oversensitive fifteen year old sister out of the bathroom. This was going to be Megan's rookie year in Satan's vacation home.

From the rearview mirror Skittery could see his Mom pushing a green Megan out the door. She looked like she was going to puke. Megan had what you could call a rough eight grade year. Like all of the girl problems one could girl could get had been piled unto his sister, they cyber bullied her once, her friends ditched her for the popular kids, she got her period in the middle of class, Zayn left One direction. It was honestly a terrible year, his had been pretty bad too but Zayn leaving One Direction was something everything was still grieving over.

His Mother gave him a worried look when he started to cackle on the front seat of the mini van.

"What are you laughing at dweeb?" His sister asked as she slammed the sliding door shut.

"Oh nothing" He answered turning on the radio, he flipped through the stations until he found the Classic Rock station. Joan Jett was telling the world that she didn't care about her reputation as the car started to move out of the driveway and into the street.

"Skittery I want you to help your sister out. No scaring her like you did this summer. High School isn't that bad. Its a place were you find new friends and make wonderful memories" School wasn't that far, it was only eight minutes away by car but with all the traffic that the first day of school brought it was going to take at least four extra.

 _Yeah whatever Prom queen of '87._

"Your brother likes to stretch the truth and tell you that high school is terrible and that it will eat you up but he just does that to scare you-"

Skittery interrupted "That's because it will"

"Quiet. As long as you look nice and smile at everyone it will be fine"

He scoffed. _As long as you look nice._

"Is there something you would like to say?" His mother glared at him.

Skittery fought the restrain of his seatbelt to turn in his seat and talk to his sister.

"Mom was head cheerleader, she's never scraped the bucket. What you have to do is wear dark clothes and scowl a lot, don't talk to any strangers and barely participate in class. Oh and avoid the senior hall way and if you have a chance to ditch the mandatory pep rallies take it"

Megan furrowed her brow in confusion but she seemed to get the gist.

"Don't listen to him!" His mother tskd " Do the exact opposite and everything will be fine "

"No this isn't _Grease_ and you're not Sandra D. You will not become instant friends with the coolest girls in school, not one boy will be heads over hill with you Okay? This is a Mean girls and the Hunger Games crossover. The only way to survive is to be _invisible_ "

The car went quiet, his Mother game him a shocked look while his sister stared at him.

"What happened to you?"

"Your absolute worst nightmare"

 **I don't plan on this to be a very long fanfic its just going to be a newsie hating on school. I was angry because school starts this Monday and my outlet is writing so I this was born.**


	2. Chapter 2

Skittery's backpack hit the floor with a thud. The comforting walls of his room brought him fulfillment and joy. As he soaked it in Skittery felt like a hypocrite, as much as he hated to admit it his first day of school had not sucked completely but that was only because he had as strict set of rules that he had followed to the smallest of details.

 _Rule Number One: Always arrive with four minutes to spare._

The parking lot was crowded with cars and walking students, the band kids who were all much more cooler then him were all piled at the entrance playing the school's song, the droning and infectious beat echoing off the exterior brick walls.

It took Skittery a minute to say goodbye to his mother and walk across the drop-off section to the schools-wait no scratch that, to _hells_ gates, there, that sounded much better. Another one to direct his sister to the Auditorium where all the terrified freshman congregated at awaiting infinite slavery.

His last minutes were spent on going half-way across the school to the Gym, finding his tiny group of friends and settling down. All perfectly calculated for when the Principal started his welcoming speech. Blink and Racetrack were all adorned in new clothes looking completely different then they had last year.

As long as it didn't put them above the radar Skittery couldn't complain. And they didn't necessarily look bad, sure it was different but change was good, sometimes.

The Principal and cheerleaders tried to get everyone pumped up and chanting and it only worked to a certain extent.

 _Rule Number Two: Never show school spirit_

Under no circumstances was Skittery going to clap his hands and "shake his booty" with the rest of the filthy student body. That made it look like he enjoyed himself and if people started to think he liked school his reputation was out the door.

Of course even his rules and strict regimen couldn't completely protect him from everything. During a break where the principal talked about nonsense a group of cheerleaders huddled together and talked about him behind their fake manicured hands. How did he know it was him they talked about? They looked him in the eye and he was sitting in a very empty part of the gym away from everyone else, naked for scrutiny. Normally he would have hidden in the crowd but his friends had chosen a spot in which they could stay away from teachers and chat about nothing while everyone else was participating.

It was annoying to say the least. It didn't hurt him, after sophomore year he had learned that it was pointless to worry about what his hotty-totty classmen thought.

Was it sad that people stood outside doorways and whispered about him? Did it ache that no one sat next to him? Absolutely not.

Skittery loved the rejection it made him feel proud that he wasn't so superficial and immature. He was above them if no one wanted to sit next to him.

They spent the next ten minutes looking absolutely emo and bored all by themselves until they were dismissed to their homerooms. Tragically they all had to separate, none of them had the same homeroom.

It felt like the subway during rush-hour as everyone piled out of the gym and into the hallway. The overpowering smell of nasty cologne and overly-sweet perfume made him gag.

 _One day you'll leave this place and go live in the most deserted place known to man, where you will be happy and it will just be you and internet and earbuds and junk food and…._

Skittery reached his homeroom before he could continue to fantasize on his awesome future.

The fake blondes and Nike logos were enough to have him pinching his wrist out of frustration.

He took a seat away from everyone, a secluded corner near a plug-in. The closest thing to paradise one could have in this miniature holding cell.

 _Rule Number Three: Always have an electronic device that plays music. NEVER under any circumstance forget earbuds!_

Skittery had an extra mp3 in his backpack accompanied by his good expensive earbuds.

 _Tip Number One: Unless you want to rip your hair off, it is suggested that you listen to punk rock while in hell. Reason number one: Its awesome. Reason number two: its loud enough to block everything else._

The play button was worn with use, faded almost.

 _Summer has come and gone the innocent…_

For the first time in his life Skittery skipped Green Day and went straight to Pink Floyd's "We don't need no education"

Completely fitting the scene.

"Hello, you know my name I know yours. I'll hand out your schedules and you can use the rest of the time to yourselves. No announcements today" Mr. Whats-his-face loudly said from his desk, pushing a stack of white sheets to the front of it.

Skittery waited for all of his counterparts to get their jail-schedule before he stood up and walked awkwardly to the teachers desk.

"Mr. Pearson lovely to see you. Did you think of that haircut I recommended?"

 _Did you ever think about jumping off a bridge?_

"I'm afraid not Mr…" Skittery scanned he desk for a nameplate "Keaton. Can I get my schedule?"

"Well I think you should reconsider it" Mr. Keaton said, picking up the last sheet of paper and holding it out to him.

 _And I think you should reconsider jumping of a bridge._

"Thank You" Skittery muttered before shuffling back to his desk. Uncomfortable to be in such a noticeable position.

Reaching his seat was a flush of relief and comfort.

He was so ready for Friday and he hadn't even been here for half an hour.

Skittery felt like punching something or someone. Preferably someone.

Someone like Jack Kelly or Spot Conlon or maybe even Boots.

Those traitors. All the way up to middle school they had been friends but then they got popular and left Blink, Racetrack, and him behind. Well whatever they had already peaked which according to statistics meant that the rest of their lives were going to be crappy. Skittery was torn with that, it was something like I want you to suffer but I don't hate you enough to wish you misfortune.

He was saved by the bell, no more hateful thought about his ex-friends popped into his head but for the rest of the day.

School for the day was uneventful, no one said anything particularly mean, his teachers were much better this year and he had lunch with Blink. Skittery wasn't naïve enough to think that it was always going to be like that. Two-years of experience would teach you that. It wouldn't be long before something ruined the bliss and easiness that the first day had brought but Skittery would be ready.

His mother was picking him and his sister in ten minutes, she was a stay at home mom who hated teenage drivers. Their father, John Pearson, worked at some corporation doing who knows what with someone else's money. Skittery had never cared enough to ask, it sounded like a boring job.

Billie Joe Armstrong screamed in his ear about how much he hated this or that while Blink and Racetrack chirped about the most recent Rolling Stone's album. Skittery hadn't liked it that much.

"Dude I think that they could of spent more time on the lyrics"

"Are you kidding me? The lyrics were great!"

Skittery rolled his eyes and glanced down the hallway before freezing and hitting the breaks.

His two friends stood in the middle of the hallway looking completely confused until Skittery pulled them back the way they came by their backpacks.

"We have to disappear! Oh my God!" Race track caught on and pulled away from Skittery and ran ahead of him.

It was getting harder to run with Blink not helping.

"What's going on?" Said boy exclaimed, snapping his head back and forth.

"It's them!" Racetrack shrieked turning the corner.

"Who is them?" Blink asked, running by himself but still ignorant to the danger lurking behind them.

"The evil doers behind everything!" Skittery shouted turning the corner and racing down it only to be pulled into the janitors closet by Racetrack.

Their pants filled the small place.

"Who are we running from?" Blink whispered, sounding winded.

Before anyone had a chance to respond the door swung open. Making each of them swallow all of their spit completely.

"How many times have I told you boys not to hide in here?" The Janitor stood in front of them shaking his head at the boys.

"Thanks for the keys Arnold" Racetrack said, handing the man a wad of bills before shutting the door again.

Skittery tried not to think of the legal consequences behind what he had just seen. Was it even legal to pay someone for the key too every single door in the school? Probably not

They were given a few more minutes of arguing amongst themselves until the door swung open again.

"Arnold I'm not-"

"I need a broom"

The brooms were behind Skittery, so he moved over and handed the aging man with more hair on his head then his mom a random broomstick.

"Thanks boys see you tomorrow!" The Janitor thanked them and shut the door once more.

"We need to find a better place to hide" Skittery rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands

"From what are we hiding?!" Blink must of thrown his hands in the air for there was a swoosh of air blowing his direction.

"What do we always hide from Blink? You are turning out to be even dumber and glummer then Skitts over here" Racetrack harshly whispered.

"I know what we're running from I'm not an idiot! I was trying to make the point that were juniors now! We shouldn't be afraid anymore"

His pleas were ignored for cell phone vibrations

"Hi Mom…I'm sorry…I'll be right there bye" Skittery put his phone away "Ok I have to go guys"

Skittery left his two arguing friends hiding in the Janitors closet. The halls were clear of any danger but Skittery kept on high alert as he headed for the door.

The car ride was filled with Cortney Love and his mother telling them about what she had planned for that week.

Back in his room, Skittery came at peace with himself and logged onto EMOSUNITE and talked to KurtCobain101 for an hour when his sister rushed into his room ranting about how they were going to cancel the school newspaper.

Skittery could have cared less. Who reads the newspaper anyways?


	3. Chapter 3

"NOW HE'S BACK HOME DOING 9 TO 5!"

"SLIP IN THE GREY FLANNEL LIFE!"

Megan continued signing "BUT WHEN HE TURNS OFF TO SLEEP MEMORIES CREEP"

"MORE! MORE! MORE!"

Skittery and his sister had been waiting in the car for their Mother to finish shopping and since there was nothing else to do but listen to the radio…

They didn't get to finish signing when their mother opened the door and turned off the radio. She looked angry.

"Your Father just called" She pulled out of the crowded parking lot and into the street "Your Grandmother escaped again. The sheriff caught her buying alcohol for some kids"

Mother hit the steering wheel and continued to ramble.

Typical Grandmother.

Skittery tried not to laugh while his mother seethed. His Grandmother was an interesting lady to say the least. He remembered that on his sixteenth birthday she gave him a joint and a note that said that a man wasn't a man until he smoked weed. His mother confiscated it and threw it away but then right before they drove her back to the senior home, Skittery found another joint underneath his pillow. He gave it to Race so he could sell it for him.

"We're going to have to bail her out and find her a new senior home."

Skittery tried not to smile. That only meant one thing.

"I really do hope this is last time we have to do this"

No one said anything. Skittery just smiled and continued to look ahead.

* * *

Trying not to seem too exited, Skittery loaded the last suitcase into the car and slapped his hands together to get the imaginary dust off.

His mother came up from behind him and hugged him from the neck and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Mom! You're going to ruin my street cred!"

"Shut up and remember to feed the fishes. Don't forget to take Megan to her piano lesson. The bills are paid and-"

"I know, I know don't spend more than a hundred dollars on the credit card"

His mother gave him one last kiss and opened the door of the car. Just as his dad pulled out of the driveway his mother rolled down the car window and shouted out.

"The keys for Bertha are in the kitchen! She's full! No friends over while we're gone"

Skittery waved until they disappeared. This weekend was going to be the best.

He didn't have any issue obeying his parents rules. They had a point, bad stuff happened when you had people over.

After locking all the doors and making sure no windows were open, Skittery made it straight for the kitchen. A virgin pack of Doritos was waiting to be ravished.

Once he was prepared with snacks, he closed the curtains and turned on the TV. It was time for him to binge on Downtown Abbey. Race and Blink didn't appreciate the Drama, they shouted Gay when they caught him watching it. Skittery didn't care. Nothing would take him away for the Crawleys.

He had run out of snacks on the beginning of season three. Skittery returned to the kitchen.

There was nothing better than being home alone with nothing to do but watch TV. He was a chemistry test to prepare for but YOLO. His phone had been off so he could concentrate on himself but it was getting late and Megan was nowhere to be seen. So with a heavy heart he turned it on to find a text message.

MEGAN: dont wait up for me im staying at katie's. See u tumurw.

Skittery had to fight the urge to stab his eye out with a kitchen knife.

The reasons being, one, what type of spelling was that? And two, what the crap Megan?

Their parents had clearly stated that they could never spend the night at a friend's house. Something about accidently dying. Skit didn't want to try and remember.

Letting out the world's biggest sigh-groan. He found the key's for Bertha and threw on actual shoes before going off to hunt the worlds poopiest sister.

As he pulled out of the driveway, Skittery started to talk to himself. Black Betty playing softly in the background.

"I was having such a nice afternoon! MARY WAS ABOUT TO GET MARRIED! Does Megan realize how long I had to wait for Matthew and Mary to finally get together! I swear the nerve of the woman! Where does Katie even live? That girl looks like such a B-word. Always getting in the way of my peaceful afternoons with her stupid boy bands! She's going to turn Megan to mush!"

After many stop signs and wrong turns, Skittery finally found the place. He wanted to pass out; to just die in the front seat of Bertha.

Trying not to look suspicious, Skittery parked as far away as possible and pulled his black hood up. It was mission time.

The terrible pop music made him want to rip his ears off. Vulgar dancing made him want to burn his eyes and so many people were brushing by him that he wanted to dip his whole body in acid.

Stupid teenage parties. Stupid sisters. Stupid world.

He found Megan dancing next to the worst thing created by human nature. So despicable Hitler, Osama bin Laden, and Stalin all had nightmares about him.

The terribly infamous Spot Conlon.

Shuddering in disgust, Skittery prepared himself, he took a deep breath and did the only thing reasonable. He waited for her to go into the kitchen to get a drink before following.

"You insubordinate ungrateful hoodlum! How dare you?!"

Megan nearly dropped the cup of-well did he really need to explain?

"We are going home!"

Glaring with the power of a hundred fire benders, Skittery pointed to the door and Megan started to walk.

The rush of authority made him feel powerful.

They were halfway out the door when the "thing" stopped them.

"Megan you can't leave!"

"Katie. I have to go"

Megan had red eyes She had to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye.

Good, anyone who interrupted his metal peace shall face his wrath.

"No! Skittery can stay too!"

"No. Thank you. Our Grandma is in a lot of trouble and we need to help her. Now if you will excuse us"

Ignoring the Blond bimbo, Skittery pushed Megan out, pass the drugs, the kegs, and a DJ who needed a reality check. In what universe did techno qualify as music?

Back in the car, Skittery opened his mouth for the sermon of his life.

"I'm Sorry!" The tears started to fall at an alarming rate "I thought it was just going to be a small get together. I wasn't even going to stay over! Katie sent that text"

That explained the horrifying grammar.

"She said it would be a good way for us to meet people! And she invited a really cute junior and I was going to leave but I saw him and he winked at me so I went and borrowed some of Katie's clothes! I'm so sorry! Skittery please forgive me! Don't tell Mom and Dad! They'll never trust me again!"

Megan did have a point but she couldn't pull on sympathy. Skittery didn't like sympathy.

He didn't say a word and started the car.

For a long while, he flipped the stations until he landed on a soft alternative song. He would just let his disappointment flow through the car.

When they got home, they sat in the car instead of immediately getting out.

He let her burn in agony for a little more.

"The council has made a decision. We'll stay quiet-

"Thank you so much! I promo-"

"Ah ah. We're not done. You shall do community service at the soup kitchen for the rest of the month and write grandmother letters to keep her from escaping….and Katie's annoying voice shall never hit my ears. Never."

Megan hugged him and gave him kiss.

What was with the women in his family?

"Skittery I'm so grateful! I promise to never go to a high school party again!"

They made their way back to the house. Megan ran upstairs to do who knows what. Skittery returned to his safe haven and began season three.

It was hard to concentrate. His head kept bugging him.

He felt bad for Megan. She couldn't folllowe the guide, she worried to much about what other people thought. She would never make through high school with that attitude.

The guide, apart from its rules had Ten Commandments. Ten honorary rules that could never be broken.

Commandment Number One: HIghscshool parties must never be attended.

Reasons: Std's, teenage pregnancies, hangovers, drug addiction, jail and on rare occasions, death.

Skittery had followed this rule his entire high school career. He'd been invited to two parties and he never ever even thought about going. It was principle.

High school parties only brought trouble. Megan would have periled at the hands of those mongrels.

While settling into a comfortable position, he was interrupted.

"Who's the council? "


	4. Chapter 4

Skittery tried not to tap his foot as the song played in his earbuds. His English teacher had given them time to read from The Great Gatsby but he had already read it from cover to cover. As soon as Mrs. Henderson handed them out he took it home and devoured it. All his English work was done.

Most of the people in his English class were extremely judgmental. The worst part was that he was surrounded by preps. He had to be careful not to do anything extremely embarrassing. Sadly that wasn't going to be the case.

He missed breakfast and his stomach would grumble whenever it wanted. That's why he put his earbuds in. The music blocked out the ugly noises that came from him.

Thankfully the bell rang and Skittery quickly picked up his backpack and made a dash out the door and towards the lunch room. The pods of students stared to slowly come out, some headed to class or to lunch depending on their schedules. But Skittery raced down the stairs and into the lunch room. He was part of the few early goers. He got himself some mac and cheese before scanning his school ID and quickly walking over to his lunchtable. Blink was already there, his mom always packed him a lunch. Racetrack had second lunch so he didn't get so see him 'till after school.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Blink asked once Skittery sat down on the black stool.

"Yep. My Mom and Dad are going on an adult play-date with their friends and Megan has drama club so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Rad" Blink said nodding his head.

Skittery rolled his eyes "Don't ever say that. You're not from the valley"

"Chill bro" Blink laughed and stuffed a potato chip in his mouth.

"Anyways, what's tonight's playlist?" Skittery took a great care to stuff everything in his face in a non-messy way.

"Well I thinking to start with a bang and do some Guns & Roses and then Queen so Racetrack can do his Freddy Mercury impression and finish with Led zeppelin."

"Good, good but no stones? I mean we always do the stones."

Blink took some time to consider. "You're right it wouldn't be the same without the stones. We'll squeeze them in between Guns & Roses and Queen."

They continued to eat in silence for a while longer before Blink decided to talk again. "Have you ever considered...No never mind"

Skittery sighed, Blink did this every time something was bothering him. "What is it? Spit it out."

"Well Homecoming is coming up and I-"

"I'm not going to be your date."

Blink scoffed and flicked Skittery's used spoon to the floor.

"Jerk."

"As I was saying, Homecoming is coming up and I would like to go this year but I don't know who I should take or if anyone will even want to go with me."

Uff... this was going to be a hard one. Racetrack was never around when needed.

"Well...I would advise you not to go because I think dances are stupid and that if you're going ask someone go for the freshman. They're really desperate for homecoming dates."

"You know, for someone who hates high school, you sure do know a lot about it." Blink said.

"That's because I come prepared. I know everything about this place" Skittery waved the spoon from the floor around to make his point.

"Why don't you find yourself a date and then Racetrack hires his cousin so we can all go together?"

"Haha. No" Skittery deadpanned before drinking his orange juice.

"C'mon! It will be so much fun! You can go with Sarah!"

Skittery slammed his hands on the table "I told you to never speak of it!"

"Don't fuss. No one can here me and if they did so what? They wouldn't know which Sarah I'm talking about."

"I swear if you say that name again I'm going to reach over and slam your head on the table."

"Calm down Skittery. Its completely normal for you to-"

Skittery wasn't going to deal with this. He picked up his tray and went to throw it away.

"Blink if you even breathe a word about her again at school I'm going to kill you."

"But Skittery you heard what Racetrack overheard!"

"Nope could have been someone else. Anyways it would be a complete violation of the code."

Rule number 4: You can see, you just can't touch.

Explanation: Private crushes are completely allowed. As long as the topic was complete avoided and if you did nothing about it.

Skittery had done a good job at keeping his dirty little secret to him up until sophomore year. One fatefull night Skittery was riding his bike around town with Blink and Race when they went by the park and he saw _her._

Crashed straight into a stop sign. He didn't think he'd see her that summer so he hadn't mentally prepared himself no to stare.

"You and that code of yours! You limit yourself so much."

"No I ensure I survive. I refuse to have freshman year happen again."

"Skittery I'm pretty sure a repeat of Ninth grade wont happen"

"You cant be sure! With-" Skittery paused to look around and make sure no one was listening "with Spot out of juvy anything is a possibility"

Blink rolled his eyes. "Spot grew up, we grew up. It going to be fine Skittery."

"Or maybe _It_ will happen again."

"Its not going to happen again. At least talk to her."

"No."

"Mister, I am going to make sure you talk to her before this month is out."

Skittery scoffed. "And how are you going to do that?"

Blink only smirked.

"Well?"

"Patience young lotus, patience"


	5. Chapter 5

It was time. They had been blessed with three weeks of mercy but now it had all started.

It was Blink's fault again, he asked the wrong person to Homecoming.

Everyone knew that Trey Mcglouen was trying to get in Marina Andersons pants since like the sixth grade but Marina was pinning after Jack Kelly, Jack didn't realize Marina was in existence on planet earth.

Marina said yes to Blink, that sealed the death penalty.

Trey couldn't go after Jack without getting in a riff with Spot, but anyone could go after Blink.

They said bravery was a valuable trait and Skittery would have admired Blinks, if it hadn't cost him a bruised knee and a code violation.

 _Rule 5: Never get involved, everyone for himself._

They were in PE when it happened.

Racetrack was telling them about how David Jacobs's phone had been flushed down the toilet when Trey stuck his leg out to trip Blink. That was the first warning. Blink merely avoided the leg and kept jogging around the Gym.

When it was Basketball time, that's when Trey projected his plot.

He switched Jerseys, so he could play against them. Racetrack kept shooting glances at Skittery. They both understood the need to stay on alert.

Blink didn't. He danced around the court, shooting free throws and actually enjoying himself, instead of walking behind everyone and pretending to play when the teacher patrolled by.

Race saw it first and moved in. He blocked the push with his shoulder and the other guy stumbled. Curse the Italians, with their strong build and carbohydrate filled diet.

He really didn't want to but when Blink's glasses were "accidently" knocked off by a dude and Trey bounced the ball in the direction of Blink, SKittery had no choice but to block Trey while Racetrack picked the valuable item off the floor.

Trey simply rammed into Skittery and left him sprawled on the floor while he went to score another basket.

Skittery laid on the floor very dramatically, thinking about his martyrdom.

Finally, Racetrack gave him a hand, while Blink wiped his glasses with his shirt.

"And that Blink is why we don't go to homecoming." Skittery shook his head at blink, tsk'ed, and limped away to ask for a drink.

The thing was, Trey wasn't going to give up. Thankfully, Skittery only had lunch and PE with Blink. Racetrack would have to care of all the encounters.

Skittery was strolling through the hallways on the way to his shared locker when he passed the boys bathroom.

The laughs and snickers spilled out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

The smart thing was to wait it out and that's what he did. He went to his locker, grabbed what he needed and left what he didn't.

It would've of been comical if it wasn't his friends and David Jacobs.

David Jacobs was a nice dude. He didn't understand why they bothered him.

Oh wait, yes he did. David Jacobs was a prolific nerd. No one could deny that his skinny frame and geeky nature made for a great target.

Skittery always carried scissors around in his backpack. He saw it happen to a freshman once and realized that they would come in handy.

He cut David out first. The tape stuck to his clothes but at least he wasn't stuck to a bathroom door anymore. Blink was taped to the middle stall but Skittery skipped him, went to Race and then released the culprit.

Skittery shook his head and left. His phone was buzzing and his mother hated waiting.

* * *

The sad, sad truth was that Blink's torment wasn't over. It was very tragic, not as tragic as his bruised knee, but still tragic. What could one do? He went looking for trouble.

It was really simple, as long as you minded your own business, you'd be fine. Some people didn't understand that.

People like David Jacobs.

Skittery couldn't help but face palm when David stood from his chair and told the teacher that people had been throwing paper at him for the past ten minutes.

It was just going to get both of them taped to a bathroom door.

The paper balls really didn't bother Skittery, if that's the only thing Morris was doing then blessed be the heavens.

Regardless, the teacher had Morris be escorted out. The system was really trying to crack down on the harassment. It was useless, with Spot back, everyone was trying to get under his radar.

They were all failing, they canceled each others efforts by doing the same thing.

Skittery knew Spot, and Spot wanted originality. None of the perverted idiots could come up with something half impressive.

They would all resort to primitive simplicities.

With that in mind, Skittery packed extra clothes just in case. He was grateful when he didn't have to use them. His cowardice and ability to go by unnoticed had warranted a relative safety. Blink had no insurance.

Racetrack was making Skittery tie his shoe lace because he claimed his back hurt. In reality, he was just to lazy to bend down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a floppy looking shoe appear, it was stained with blue paint dots.

Without bothering to ask what had happened, Skittery began his lecture.

"I told you Homecoming was a bad idea. And out of all the people to ask, you went and asked someone so out of your league you shocked them into compliance. Blink, I am severely disappointed in you."

Racetrack punched Skittery so hard he felt the muscle in his arm spasm.

"Hey!" Skittery rubbed his arm and glared at the two other boys.

Blink was drenched from the top of his blond hair to the bottom of his white shoes, in an array of paint colors.

Where has the art teacher been at the time of the assault? Obviously, smoking with the history teacher. They were both hippies. It was a shame how difficult it was to fire a crappy educator.

"Give him your stash." Racetrack nudged his ribs, with the same arm that had punched him.

"If you get paint on these..."

They waited for Blink to change and kept guard outside the bathroom.

When he came out, the red eyes were impossible to miss.

Racetrack patted him on the back and led them towards the schools doors.

Before they parted, Blink turned to them.

"This still doesn't mean I'm not going. I made a commitment to myself not to give in. I'm done taking their crap."

Skittery's reaction was less than appropriate.

He threw his hands in the air, catching the attention of everyone in a six foot radius, it was a very squeaky shriek but it was there and it was loud. It expanded his six foot radius to anyone within ear shot.

"Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, you walk into mine!"

No one understood Skittery's reference or why he stormed away.


End file.
